Das Tagebuch und die Niederschriften
by liebedero
Summary: full title was translated for me by Sam East I don't speak Deustch Das Tagebuch und die Niederschriften von Oberst Claus Phillipp Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg


**Das ist eine Übersetzung, das Original findet sich bei ( the original post made by )**

Das Tagebuch und die Niederschriften von Oberst Claus Phillipp Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg

Eintrag vom 19. July 1944

Mein Gott, nach Deiner Fügung, werde ich mich morgen auf eine gefährliche Mission begeben, um der Welt das wahre Deutschland zu zeigen, nicht Hitlers Deutschland oder das Deutschland der Nationalsozialisten, sondern das wahrhaftige Vaterland. Ich weiss, dass ich durch meine Revolte gegen das Regime von Hitler, meine Familie, mich selbst, als auch alle Personen mit denen ich bekannt bin, in große Gefahr bringe. Lieber Gott, bitte beschütze meine Familie und ihre Gesundheit. Du bist der Hirte, der über uns wacht. Geleite uns durch die Finsternis, die uns umgibt und wir werden uns nicht fürchten, weil Du immer mit uns bist. Sollten wir nicht erfolgreich sein, werde ich den Tod nicht fürchten, denn ich habe im Dienste meiner Heimat gehandelt, unserem heiligen Deutschland. Möge es für immer unter Deinem schützenden Banner sein, o mein Gott. Befähige uns erfolgreich zu sein, denn wir werden dem sicheren Tod entgegen sehen, sollten wir ertappt werden. Hilf uns der Welt zu zeigen, dass nicht alle Deutschen dem Hitler gleich und Nazis sind.

Amen.

Was uns diese Tage am Leben erhält, ist die Angst, dass Hitler unser aller Tod sein wird. Die Angst darüber, dass ohne ein schnelles Handeln, die Alliierten mit vereinten Kräften angreifen und Hitlers Krieg verloren sein wird und Deutschland damit am Ende zerschlagen. Sollten wir versagen, sollte die Bombe nicht die Wirkung haben, die so sehr erhofft wird, wird damit alles verloren sein.

Um den Tod zu beten ist falsch, aber wenn Hitler nicht getötet wird, werden mehr als nur einer sterben. Wenn nichts unternommen wird, bedeutet es die Ausrottung der Juden durch die Nazis und Deutschland wird in Schmach und Schande sein.

Morgen sollte ich die Bombe im unterirdischen Führerbunker an der Wolfsschanze deponieren, in dem ein Treffen mit Hitler stattfinden wird. Gott sei mit uns auf unserem Weg zum Sieg, durch die Operation Walküre, trotz all derer, die sich ihrer Wahl uns zu helfen, unsicher sind. Wer vermag denn zu sagen, was sie tun sollen? Wir müssen ihnen vergeben, denn sie bringen ihr Leben und ihre Familien genauso in Gefahr wie ich auch. Wieder bete ich zu Dir mein Gott, für unseren Sieg und um die Zerstörung Hitlers und der nationalsozialistischen Partei - doch kann ich nicht zu sehr hoffen, weil ich befürchte dadurch könnte ich alles verlieren. Momentan folge ich den von mir gewählten Weg unerschütterlich, entweder zu einem erfolgreichen Ausgang oder zu einem Ende des Versagens, ganz nach dem Willen Gottes, meines Herrn. Wie auch immer das Ergebnis sein wird, weiss ich, dass ich mein Bestes gegeben habe und alles getan was in meiner Macht stand. Steh' mir bei, sollte es nicht funktionieren und der Sprengstoff mit dem Bleistiftzünder tötet Hitler nicht, würde ich ihn selbst umbringen. Das halte ich nicht für weise, aber es ist eine grosse Versuchung. Ich würde es aber tun, für meine Familie. Laß' es nicht ein Ende sein, sondern ein Neuanfang. Der Beginn eines Funkens. Ein Funke, der eine Kerze entflammen würde. Die Dunkelheit, das Böse und das Falsche dieser Welt mögen siegreich sein aber darin findet sich deren Schwäche. Das Volk vermag sich zu ducken, verängstigt und im Dunkeln, direkt am Kern der bösartigen Macht. Doch eine Kerze ist fähig dieser Macht Einhalt zu gebieten und sie zu vernichten. Der Funke, von meinen Mitstreitern und mir ausgelöst, wird eine Kerze zum Brennen bringen. Diese Kerze, wie ein einzelnes Licht, in einer Kirche leuchtend, wird in der Lage sein, das wahre Wesen Deutschlands zu zeigen, die Lebensweise des Volkes und nicht die Art und Weise der nationalsozialistischen Partei, durch die die Sicht der Welt auf uns derartig verfälscht wird. Die Kerze sind wir. Wir sind die Hoffnung auf ein Ende des Krieges, die Aussicht auf einen kommenden Frieden, dass wir zu Verbündeten werden, gegen Deutschland für Deutschland. Hitlers Deutschland muss untergehen, dass kann ich nicht verneinen. Durch eine Untat etwas Rechtes herbeizuführen ist keine sträfliche Handlung, wir nehmen es auf uns als unsere Bürde, denn unserem Land und unserem Gott schulden wir unser Leben. Wir sind Vaterlandsliebende aber keine Nazis, wir sind Deutsche, keine Mörder. Gott hilf' uns erfolgreich zu sein, wir werden alle Hilfe brauchen die Du geben kannst. Ich kann nur darauf hoffen, dass diejenigen, welche an unsere Sache glauben, während dieser entsetzlichen Handlung, ausgeführt im Namen der Gerechtigkeit, beten werden.

Ich glaube an Gott und seine Gebote, worin steht „ Du sollst nicht töten!", jedoch zur Bewahrung der Werte und Würde von Gottes heiligem Deutschland muss ich Gottes Gebot brechen, meine Sünde bereuen und jubeln wenn unser Ziel erreicht wird. In Gottes Namen bete ich, diesen Mörder keinen einzigen Tag dieses Lebens mehr fortfahren zu lassen! Ich liebe Deutschland, mein wahrhaftiges Deutschland. Das Land um dessen Fortbestand ich so hart kämpfe. Ich darf nicht versagen! Das Schicksal des wahren Deutschlands liegt in meiner Hand; in der Wirkkraft des Sprengkörpers, den ich verstecken und zünden werde und meinem Vermögen bei all dem nicht erwischt zu werden. Ich muss es wagen und werde es solange versuchen bis ich entweder erfolgreich bin oder mich der Tod erlangt. Gott rette Deutschland – Gott rette uns alle! Meine Nina, meine Kinder für euch habe ich das getan, wie gleichermaßen für unsere wahren deutschen Brüder und Schwestern.

Vergesst jene nicht, die versuchen unsere Welt besser zu machen, unser Leben glücklicher, unsere Wohnungen und Strassen sicherer und unseren Herzen Frieden geben mit einem neuen Weltverständnis und Gerechtigkeit. Sollte ich von dieser Aufgabe nicht zurückkehren, will ich noch eines gesagt haben: „Es lebe das heilige Deutschland!" Werde ich abgeführt, sollen das meine letzten Worte sein, „Lang lebe unser heiliges Deutschland!"

In Gottes heiligen Namen,

Claus Phillip Maria Schenk Graf von Stauffenberg


End file.
